Dearly Beloved
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Tie-in with MIAB.] They were both so wise in everything but in the matters of the heart. Slash. OC x OC with slight TyKa. (Based on a song of the same name) – Anime


**Summary: [Tie-in with MIAB.] They were both so wise in everything but in the matters of the heart. Slash. OC x OC with slight TyKa. – Anime**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Chaos x Night, implied!Tyson x Kai, past!Chaos x Sasha, onesided!Chaos x Erebus**

 **Warning(s): Slash (boy x boy), implied sexual content**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Anime only owns the OCs.**

 **Anime: Set between chapters 13 and 14 of MIAB, it's better if you read the story before reading this one-shot. I wrote this while thinking about ideas for chapter 16. Happy Valentine's Day~!**

 _ **~~~DB~~~**_

 **Dearly Beloved**

 _Bey City, Japan_

 _August 2; 3:00 a.m._

Chaos was standing in the middle of the field where he could see the city spread out in front of him. The wind blew on his hair, making it move in accordance to the breeze. It was dark so the stars still littered the sky, twinkling at him. He looked up to see them and smiled, wondering if, somewhere, Night was seeing the stars as well. He loved watching them, after all.

"Chaos."

Chaos's eyes narrowed and turned around, his tendrils of darkness appearing behind him. He paused when he saw the blonde with blue eyes wearing orange pajamas before he growled, "Max Tate. Draciel's tamer."

Max chuckled, eyes soft and relaxing in a manner that reminded Chaos of someone he cared for deeply, "You do not change, do you, Chaos?"

Chaos paused and then saw the white aura around the boy that had nothing to do with Draciel's aura. He recognized this aura. He knew it as well as he knew his own. But it couldn't be, right?

Max chuckled again, clasping his hands together, "I suppose I will have to spell it out for you, my dear Chaos." Max's form glowed for a moment before his whole appearance changed. A part of Chaos broke when he saw the familiar face and his eyes turned soft. Night smiled before offering Chaos his hand, _"It has been a long time, Chaos."_

"Night." Chaos muttered. He ignored the hand and hugged Night, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Night was surprised, to say the least, but just smiled and patted Chaos's back softly. Chaos let out a sad laugh, blinking back the tears of happiness that were threatening to come out, "I missed you."

" _I did too."_ Night replied before they broke out of their embrace. Night sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky, _"I sensed your presence nearby so I decided to visit. I hope you do not mind that. After all, we are in different sides."_

"Just for tonight, let me hold onto the illusion of the past, alright?" Chaos replied, sitting down next to Night and following Night's gaze, "What do the stars say of the future, then, my dear Night?"

" _You know that it does not work that way."_ Night muttered, faking his annoyance at Chaos's question. He really wasn't annoyed, as this old habit of Chaos had been forgotten after he had arrived on Earth. During those days, Chaos would either say that the stars were broken or that he didn't care about the twinkling lights in the sky. Hearing him ask such a childish question made him feel better.

Chaos laughed good-naturedly before letting himself fall on his back to lay down on the ground, "Oh, I know that. But then tell me about a fake prediction of the stars. I like listening about the stars. You and Seventeen would talk about them all the time. It's relaxing."

With just the two of them alone in this field, looking up at the stars, Chaos could've sworn he and Night were back home and that everything that happened after being sent to Earth was nothing but a dream. He could pretend that Erebus and the others of Eden's Rapture weren't dead. He could pretend that the rest of his siblings hadn't abandoned him. He could pretend that he never knew a human named Sasha that he had fallen deeply for.

" _The stars tell of a great future,"_ Night replied with a smile, _"they show me a future where we are all living in Earth with the rest of the humans as friends. We are all smiling. The world is beautiful and filled with love."_ He stopped speaking when Chaos sat up, eyes downcast, _"Is something wrong?"_

"Night, stop grasping for a dream that will never come." Chaos mumbled, staring at the other, "After everything, do you still believe that the humans can be saved?"

" _Of course. Not long ago, you believed in them. Did Sasha's death really affect you that badly?"_ In the end, everything led back to the death of the lively human being that Chaos had loved.

Chaos stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "They can't be saved, Night. You know that. Can't you see how corrupt this world is? Death, destruction, war, pollution and famine cover this world. They've gone down a path that is leading towards their own self-destruction."

Night sat up as well, _"You are deliberately seeing only the darkness of the humans. I see them for the beautiful creatures that they are."_ He placed a hand on Chaos's shoulder, _"You see all the humans as those men that corrupted Erebus."_

"And you see all the humans as Sasha." Chaos retorted, slapping Night's hand away and not seeing the hurt look on the other's face. He narrowed his eyes at the city, "But no human is like her. They're all corrupt. They all need to be destroyed." He paused when warm arms wrapped themselves around him in a hug and he found himself leaning to the touch.

" _No one asked you to do this."_ Night muttered, hugging Chaos tighter, as if that would keep him from leaving him. He sniffed, trying to not let the tears fall, _"What you're doing is not something she would like, you know. By wanting to destroy the world that she loved with all her being, you spit on her memory."_

"Maybe I am. Still, I want to cleanse this world. I want it to be beautiful so it's a world worth living in." A world where they could be happy, where crime and the evil of men couldn't reach them.

Night sobbed, _"Do you enjoy breaking my heart, Chaos? This is the third time that you have done it."_ Chaos paused, recalling only one occasion where Night had said those words. It had been the day he had killed Erebus and he had been walking back to their temple when he had seen Night standing in front of the temple, tears running down his eyes as he held his hands over his chest. Between sobs, Night had proclaimed that Chaos had broken his heart.

"I thought this was only the second time." Chaos replied, turning around and wrapping his arms around Night. Night buried himself on Chaos's chest, ignoring the question and the dull ache of his heart.

" _The first time you broke my heart was when you chose Sasha as the one that holds your heart."_ Night muttered and Chaos froze. Night chuckled weakly, pushing himself away from Chaos's embrace, _"You really are dense, my dear Chaos. Did you think that only Erebus held feelings for you?"_

"But you-." Chaos stopped, eyes widening when he finally realized why Night had always blushed whenever they had physical contact when they first met. During those first centuries, Night had always been very happy to be around him, in a manner that Erebus had called lovesick. Oh.

" _After I saw how happy you were being with Sasha, I locked my feelings away. I could not be selfish to rob you of your happiness. I saw how happy you were without me so I decided to value your happiness over mine."_ Night closed his eyes, trying not to make a sound as tears rolled down his cheeks. _"Still, no one told me how painful that would be, or how it would leave a dull ache in my heart."_

"I never knew." Chaos muttered to himself and frowned, "What an idiot I am." He looked back at the quivering figure of the shining male he knew well. He turned Night around and pulled the smaller male into an embrace, much to Night's surprise. He buried his face on Chaos's chest, shaking despite himself. "I'm sorry." Chaos whispered, loud enough to have been heard by only Night.

" _You are as dense in love as Tyson and Kai are. Besides, there is no need to apologize."_ Night laughed weakly, wiping away the tears from his face, _"After all, there have been moments where I was selfish."_

"What are you-?" Chaos smirked, suddenly remembering exactly what Night meant, "Oh, you're talking about those days where, under the cover of darkness, we lost ourselves in each other. Bet you couldn't remember your own name during those moments."

Night blushed and pushed Chaos away, _"Chaos, do not remember those moments. They will not return, after all."_

"And why not?"

Night glanced at Chaos with an amused expression, _"These are not our bodies, Chaos."_

Chaos sighed, "Maybe they're not. But we will have bodies of our own soon." At Night's questioning glance, Chaos smiled, grabbing Night's hands, "Once this battle is won, you, me and the others will have bodies of our own. You won't need to borrow a body." Night looked down, not liking how his dear Chaos was thinking. He hated that, inside his heart, he was resenting both Sasha and Erebus for changing the one he loved more than anything in all of the universes.

" _Chaos-."_

The kiss surprised Night.

One second, Chaos was talking to him and his face was more than a foot away from Night's face. The next, their lips had made contact. Night couldn't close his eyes and couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast. If he wasn't careful, Max would wake up and this was not something he wished the blonde to see. _Chaos, you're going to be the death of me._ Night thought drily before returning the kiss, blushing despite knowing that he and Chaos had done more intimate things than this.

Chaos broke away and smiled. Night found himself smiling back because he recognized this smile. It was the carefree smile he had seen Chaos wear before. It was so refreshing seeing it again, after so long. "Once this battle is over, no matter the outcome of it," Chaos said before placing a finger under Night's chin, their eyes meeting, "I'll come for you, Night."

Night blinked, _"Chaos, what are you-.?"_

Chaos rolled his eyes, seeing the blank look of Night's face, "Don't make me spell it out for you, Night. You know I'm no romantic." Even when he had been in love with Sasha, he hadn't been so mushy or so open with his feelings. Considering that he had been forced to repress his feelings, he decided that falling in love twice was a big accomplishment.

" _You are like Kai in that manner."_ Night grumbled. Oh, he was already praying for Tyson. If Kai was as romantic as Chaos, then Tyson would need to be the romantic one in the relationship.

"What?"

" _Nothing."_

Chaos shook his head, pouting, "You ruined the mood." Night chuckled at the comment before Chaos cleared his throat and picked up from where he left off, "Night, whether I win or not doesn't matter. I want you by my side, no matter what."

Night smiled, _"Chaos. . ."_

"Now, what were you saying about Kai and Tyson?" Chaos asked and Night groaned, not in the mood to discuss these sorts of matters with such a gossip. He pushed Chaos with enough force to cause the ancient bit-beast to fall to the ground, much to Chaos's annoyance.

" _That would be none of your business,"_ Night replied, a stupid smile on his face, _"Although, you better swear that you will not use Tyson against Kai and vice-versa."_

Chaos sat up, looking up at Night with confusion, "Night, do you really think I'd stoop so low?"

" _Yes."_

Chaos fell back, "You know, you could've lied and said no." He sat up again, a serious look on his face, "I don't even need to promise anything. I . . . won't do the despicable things that Erebus did." He looked grim as he continued, "Besides, that would be unfair for them, don't you think? Maybe, if we can be happy, so can they."

Night chuckled softly as he sat down next to Chaos, _"There is my romantic poet."_ Chaos rolled his eyes at the statement before resting his head on Night's lap. Night blinked in surprise but got over it, running his fingers through Chaos's hair.

"Sing for me, Night." Chaos mumbled, "Sing for me until I have to back to reality, okay?"

Night stared sadly at the other, who had his eyes closed right now. After the sun rose, they'd no longer be able to see each other again in this manner. The next time they'd meet, they'd be enemies. Night kissed Chaos chastely on the lips before he began to sing:

" _One day, you will realize_

 _The stars you are chasing_

 _Shine bright deep inside you_

 _But will you ever let it_

 _Shine from within and cast all of your fears aside?_

 _You'll see the light but until that day comes."_

Chaos opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, wondering what the future said of his destiny and Night's. He looked up at Night and saw how his eyes were now closed. He wondered if he had learned that song from the human he inhabited – he refused to say Max's name. It fit, he thought to himself.

" _My dearly beloved,_

 _Be strong, I shall be there_

 _Always, here beside you_

 _So keep your head held high_

 _The shadows of this world will try to steal_

 _You away into their arms_

 _But you belong in mine."_

The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms? Chaos wondered at that line and avoided looking at Night's face. The shadows of this wretched world had already taken him from Night's side the moment Night was released by Max from the seal. He wasn't going to say that out loud, though.

" _We are one within a dream_

 _So hold me close and count the stars with me_

 _All our scattered memories_

 _I will find the pieces, one by one."_

Yes, this moment between the two at this moment would never be recorded in history. This was like a dream. A beautiful dream Chaos never wanted to wake up from. He wondered briefly if every couple felt that way when they were alone.

" _Ocean waves drift over me_

 _I'll keep you in my memory_

 _This dream that lives within your eyes_

 _I wish to see it come to life."_

A selfish part of Chaos wanted to take Night away and keep him away from this battle. However, he could not do that. Night had not been selfish enough to keep Chaos when he had seen Chaos fall in love with Sasha. He should do the same thing and respect Night's decisions.

" _A thousand blades unto the sky_

 _Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine_

 _Let the tide rush over you and one day I know_

 _We shall meet again_

 _My dearly beloved, be strong, I shall be there_

 _Always here beside you, so keep your head held high_

 _The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_

 _But you belong in mine_

 _My dearly beloved."_

"Dearly beloved, huh?" Chaos asked, causing Night's eyes to open, their eyes having contact. Chaos smiled and closed his eyes, "The song is right, you know. We shall meet again after this battle ends."

Night nodded, grabbing Chaos's hand, _"I know. I promise that we will be together, Chaos. So be safe and do not forget your promise to reunite with me. I will be waiting, after all."_ He looked up at the stars, a worried expression taking over his face, _"Chaos?"_

The leader of the Forsaken Fallen opened one eye to look at Night, "Hm?"

Night shook his head, smiling reassuringly down at Chaos, _"It is nothing. I thought I just saw my star move."_

"I'm sure it meant nothing."

After that, neither of them spoke, preferring to enjoy each other's company. By the time sunrise approached, neither Night nor Chaos were in that field where the stars seemed to shine brighter. Nothing could show that they had even met and no one but they would know about their meeting.

Only they knew what had happened in that field where reality seemed to meld into dreams. A confession, a kiss and a promise of reunion reminded the two of this night. A night that belonged only to their memories.

 _ **~~~DB~~~**_

 **Anime: It was a bit sadder in the original format but then I realized that, when he's with Night, Chaos tends to be more of a goofball. So this is how it ended up looking like. So, to be honest, this is the most romantic thing I've ever written in ages. Ugh, what have these two reduced me to? Well, R &R?**

 **[Song: Dearly Beloved**

 **Artist: Amanda Lee**

 **Soundtrack: Kingdom Hearts Official Soundtrack]**

 **Anime: Another change to the original version of this story: the song Night sings. The first format had him singing Reluctant Heroes until I got around to listen to this song. It fits well with these two, hence the reason why I made Night sing it.**


End file.
